1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small computers and similar electronic devices of the type that has a base assembly and an upper assembly that can be raised to provide access to computer devices such as printing, data storage and other devices mounted in the upper assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snap together parts for electronic devices such as computer consoles is known in the art in U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,192 issued to Dunn et al. The Dunn patent teaches a five sided box shaped steel chassis and an internal subassembly tray. The tray has bays to receive components such as disk drives. The teaching still suffers from the problem that tools must be used to remove components and subassemblies from the console.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,219 shows a computer housing in the shape of a rectangular base frame having rows of lugs, rows of hooks and a row of sliding slots. Cover panels having reinforcing ribs with retaining holes are fastened to the chassis by engagement between the hooks and retaining holes. Cover panels also having crossed tenons are fastened by engaging their tenons with the sliding slots. The mounting of a component within the housing is not shown in this reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,538 by Xanthopoulos is also directed to a personal computer housing. This patent shows a formed metal base chassis to which a top formed metal cover is attached by means of lugs on the cover which engage ears on the base side walls. A sub-chassis in the housing is removable through the top when a screw is removed and the cover is removed. The main circuit board is mounted on tracks between a wall of the housing and the sub-chassis. The circuit board can be slid on the tracks and removed out the back of the housing. Tools must still be used to remove components and subassemblies from the housing.